


The Search is Over

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been searching for the biggest dick on campus. He had no idea he'd find it so close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search is Over

Because it's [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[**big_heart_june**](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. I started this at 4:30 this morning, so I hope it makes sense! Happy birthday, June, this is definitely a day to celebrate - you add so much to fandom and are such a great support and friend to so many, myself included. ♥♥♥

 **Title:** The Search is Over  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** I sure hope you aren't expecting any plot here.  
**Word Count:** 2600  
**Summary:** Jensen has been searching for the biggest dick on campus. He had no idea he'd find it so close to home.

  
Jensen moaned as Jared teased his hole, alternating firm strokes of his tongue with quick dips inside and sharp nips of white teeth.

“Damn it, Jared – “

“Shut up,” Jared growled. “You’ve been teasing me all year, you jerk, now it’s my turn.”

Jensen swallowed as his hips lifted involuntarily into Jared’s face. “I didn’t know.”

Jared slowly licked over Jensen’s hole again. “No excuse. You’ve been flaunting yourself since day one, deliberately oversharing your fucking sex life.”

“If you’d given even the slightest hint that you were interested, it could have been you in my fucking sex life.” Jensen grinned. “And boy, was it fucking.”

Jared growled again. Jensen could feel the vibration of it against his hole as Jared licked him. Jensen’s breath caught as Jared began pushing his tongue deep inside as if he couldn’t get enough. Then his big hands shifted on Jensen’s ass and Jensen felt Jared’s thumbs press into his hole, stretching him even before they started to pull him open. Jared’s tongue slid between them, moving deeper than before. Jensen moaned. God. Apparently Jared really _couldn’t_ get enough.

Jensen’s hips lifted again as Jared began tongue-fucking him in earnest, his face pressed hard against Jensen’s ass. His hands tightened, holding Jensen down as his thumbs tugged harder, pulling him open even more. Jensen flinched at the slight pain and his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. Fuck, that felt good. “More, Jared,” he groaned. “Get me ready for your dick. I want you to fuck me, want your dick so bad.”

“You haven’t even seen my dick yet. Maybe it’ll be too small for you, Mr. Size Queen.” Jared’s lips moved against Jensen’s ass as he spoke. He licked into Jensen’s hole one more time before pulling back and shoving both thumbs as deep as they could go.

“Ah! God. Fuck that, you’ve got to be proportional. And your hands are fucking _huge_.”

“And that didn’t occur to you before? You knew I was gay, you think I’m proportional, and you didn’t think of me in your desperate search for the biggest dick on campus?” Jared’s thumbs disappeared, quickly replaced by two long fingers that slowly, rhythmically moved in and out. Jensen squirmed, hips trying to circle against Jared’s fingers. Jared’s other hand tightened on Jensen’s hip, stopping the motion. Jensen was totally going to have bruises tomorrow. He smiled slowly, pleased at the thought.

“Well, it could have been awkward, you know. You’re my roommate. What if you didn’t want me, or the sex was bad, and then we’d have to live together the whole rest of the year?”

“Does it feel like I don’t want you?” Jared added a third finger and Jensen moaned softly at the stretch. “Does it feel like the sex is going to be bad? Admit it, Jensen – I didn’t even cross your mind because I’m not your usual type. I study, I actually do my own homework, I _like_ the library.”

Jensen gasped as Jared bent his fingers inside, pressing against his prostate. “Yeah, okay. Fine. I didn’t ask you, but not because you’re not my type.” A grin flashed across Jensen’s face. “You have a dick. You’re my type.”

“I wouldn’t be if I weren’t moderately good-looking,” Jared muttered. He added a fourth long finger, replacing one finger with two from the other hand so he could pull at Jensen’s hole. Jensen’s hips jerked. “So why didn’t you ask me, then?”

“I thought you were a prude,” Jensen said honestly. “You got all quiet and shit when I talked about dating or sex.”

Jared let go of Jensen completely, leaving his hips tingling from Jared’s tight grip and his hole suddenly empty. He moved up Jensen’s body, bracing his forearms on either side of Jensen’s shoulders as he slowly lowered himself onto Jensen. God, he was heavy. Jensen absently thought that it wasn’t fair for Jared to still be fully dressed when he himself had nothing on at all. Jared’s head dipped closer until they were nose to nose. “I got all quiet and shit,” he murmured, “because I was imagining what I would do to you on a date. I know you put out on the first one.”

Jensen smirked. “There’s pretty much only a first one. I’m looking for a big dick, not a relationship.”

“If I fuck you,” Jared said, “we’ll have a relationship. Once I fuck you, I won’t share you with every other dick on campus.”

“If yours is big enough,” Jensen purred, “I won’t want every other dick on campus.” Jensen shoved at Jared suddenly, rolling with the motion so that Jared ended up on his back with Jensen on top. He straddled Jared’s hips and slid his hands under the hem of Jared’s t-shirt. He pushed it up, revealing an impressive six-pack. “I didn’t know you worked out, God, Jared. You’re fucking ripped.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You’re always passed out when I leave for the gym in the morning. You’re still passed out when I come back before class. I have no idea how you’ll manage to graduate.”

“The secret is to not take any classes before ten.” Jensen grinned.

“You’re talking too much. _We’re_ talking too much.” Jared sat up and pushed Jensen onto his back, then reached back to grab the collar of his t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. His hands reached for Jensen again, sliding up the inside of Jensen’s thighs and pushing his legs further open. Jensen grabbed his wrists, stopping him before his fingers could get to Jensen’s hole. Damn it. He wanted those fingers again, wanted the hard flash of pain as Jared stretched him open.

“Nope.” Jensen forced his gaze up from Jared’s tight abs to his gorgeous face. “I gotta see your dick before this goes any further.”

“Fine.” Jared slid back, out from under Jensen, then got off the bed. He slowly opened the buttons of his jeans, moving down his fly at a pace that had Jensen growling in frustration. Jared grinned at him. “I told you. My turn to tease.”

“Fucker.”

“Yeah,” Jared said seriously, “I am. I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week.”

“We’ll see.” Jensen raised an eyebrow and waved a hand at Jared. “Keep going.”

Jared pushed the jeans down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving him in black boxer briefs. He slid his hands into the waistband and started to remove them, but stopped much too soon. Jensen growled in frustration. “ _Keep going_.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jared’s dimples popped as he smirked at Jensen. Jensen reached for Jared, determined to get at his dick, but Jared took a step back and shook his head. “Nuh uh uh. No touching.”

“Take them off, Jared.” Jensen was suddenly done playing. “You can’t fuck me with your underwear on.”

Jared seemed to recognize the change of mood. He simply nodded and pushed them off, straightening to his full height as they fell to his feet. _Oh, my God_.

“Oh, my God.” Jensen crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for Jared again. His fingers closed around Jared’s dick. Jared’s _huge_ dick. Jensen’s mouth started to water as he imagined putting it in his mouth, letting Jared fuck his face. He’d choke on it, wouldn’t be able to breathe, and it would be glorious. But he wanted it in his ass first. He raised dazed eyes to Jared’s face. “Oh, my God.”

The smile that slowly spread over Jared’s face was positively carnal. “I take it you approve?”

Jensen didn’t bother to respond. He tugged at Jared’s dick, trying to pull him closer. Jared obliged, stepping up to the edge of the bed. Jensen leaned forward and lifted Jared’s dick to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the head before sucking it into his mouth. Jared sucked in a breath and put his hands on Jensen’s head, fingers threading through the soft strands of Jensen’s hair. Jensen began to bob his head, sucking Jared in as far as he could, jaw aching after only a few moments. He sucked hard as he pulled off, swirled his tongue over the head, strands of saliva and precome dripping from Jensen’s mouth, connecting him to Jared’s dick. He licked from tip to balls one more time, then shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, hands sliding up Jared’s body from hips to armpits. His thumbs brushed teasingly over Jared’s nipples. “Your dick is _perfect_.”

“You want it in your ass,” Jared said.

“I want it in my ass,” Jensen agreed. He slid his hands back down and wrapped them around Jared’s dick again. His eyes widened as they met Jared’s. He couldn’t get his fingers all the way around anymore. “You’re a grower,” he breathed.

Jared smiled again, a knowing, sexual smirk. “I’m a grower.”

“Oh, my God.”

“Lay down, Jensen.” Jared turned away to grab lube and a condom from his nightstand drawer. “I need to get my tongue in your ass again, get you ready so I can fuck you.”

Jensen quickly shifted until he was laying on his back, knees up and legs spread. Jared moved between his legs, settling on his stomach, hands gripping the inside of Jensen’s thighs again. He pressed his mouth to Jensen’s hole, tongue stroking, pressing in, teeth nipping until Jensen’s hips were jerking up into Jared’s face. Jensen keened when Jared stopped. Jared hummed and grabbed the lube. “Fingers now, baby. Gotta get you ready for me.”

“Yeah,” Jensen groaned, “God, yeah. Hurry, Jared, want you to fuck me.” Jensen sucked in a sharp gasp when Jared abruptly shoved three fingers into his ass. He started to thrust them in and out, and Jensen’s hips lifted into each push in, riding Jared’s fingers. “More. C’mon, Jared, I want your dick.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I need to get you ready.” Jared pushed a fourth finger in, thumb pressing hard against Jensen’s perineum. Jensen cried out, body jerking at the hard stretch. God, that felt good.

“God, Jared. So good. Want the burn, you’re huge, want to feel every inch as you push in, I’ll feel so good, Jared, I promise, so tight around your huge dick.”

Jared groaned as Jensen kept talking, filth spilling from his mouth as his hips rolled up into each thrust of Jared’s fingers. Jared finally broke, pulling his fingers free, hands shaking as he reached for the condom. He spread more lube over the latex, hand stroking up and down over his dick, eyes closing halfway.

Jensen shook his head and grabbed Jared’s hand. “Nope. No jerking off, you promised to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Jared said, “yeah. Want you to ride me, Jensen. Fuck yourself on my dick.”

Heat flashed through Jensen and he shoved Jared onto his back, straddling his hips again. “You like me on top, do you?” Jensen grinned.

Jared smiled back. “I just want you to do all the work.”

“I can do that,” Jensen said. He could feel Jared’s dick against his ass. He knelt up and reached behind himself, grabbing Jared’s dick hard enough to make him gasp. Jensen held it steady as he sat back, pressing it against his hole. It was massive, both long and thick, the biggest dick Jensen had ever seen. His hole opened around the head as Jensen pushed down until it finally popped through the ring of muscle with a hot flash of pain. Jensen stopped and panted, waiting for his body to adjust. The pain of the stretch felt so fucking _good_. His breath hitched. “Jared. Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Jared’s voice was shaking, and Jensen opened his eyes to see worry along with the heat and need in Jared’s eyes. “You’re hurting, we can stop, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jensen shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’s okay. I, er.” Jensen flushed. “I like the pain.” Then he grinned. “I _am_ a size queen, dumbass.”

“Okay, then.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and pushed up, forcing himself deeper into Jensen’s body. Jensen cried out but pushed down, taking even more.

“Oh, God, _yes_ ,” Jensen panted. Jared kept still as Jensen worked his body down. Jared was big enough that even gravity wasn’t really helping. The pain was excruciating, sending endorphins screaming through Jensen’s system in a familiar rush that had his dick hardening. Finally, _finally_ , he settled on Jared’s thighs. He was _so full_ , it was too much and not enough and too good. Jensen shuddered as he reflexively squeezed around Jared inside him. “Jared.”

Jared’s face and chest were flushed red, neck arched back as he struggled for control. “Jensen. You okay? Can you move? God, please, can you move?”

Jensen tried, lifting up slightly and then sliding back down. “Yeah. Fuck, you’re huge. I can move.” He did just that, hips circling, lifting as he rode Jared. It got easier as he worked himself open on Jared’s dick, until he was riding hard and fast. He arched backward, bracing his hands on Jared’s thighs. Jared’s hands slid up Jensen’s thighs and in, until he finally curled his hand around Jensen’s dick and began to stroke in time with Jensen’s movements. Jensen could feel the orgasm coming, body tensing against the building pleasure that was going to be – “too much. Fucking hell, Jared, I can’t… God. _Do something_.”

Jared sat up with a rush, pulling free from Jensen’s ass. “No,” Jensen yelled. “Not that. You’re a fucking asshole, Jared.”

“Be patient,” Jared snapped. He shoved Jensen onto his back and rearranged himself so he was kneeling, then he grabbed Jensen’s hips and tugged hard, pulling Jensen onto his thighs. He pushed Jensen’s legs wide, grabbed his dick, and quickly aimed it at Jensen’s wide open hole. Jared worked the head inside and then leaned forward, hooking Jensen’s legs over his arms as he braced his hands on either side of Jensen’s body and began to thrust, shoving roughly in short strokes until he was fully seated again. Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head – the new angle made Jared feel _too_ big; Jensen felt too full. He arched his back, working his hips into each hard thrust. Jared’s dick dragged against Jensen’s insides and pressed relentlessly against his prostate, and Jensen screamed as his orgasm hit, body jerking helplessly. Jared kept fucking him through it, winding the pleasure higher and higher until everything went black.

When Jensen finally came to, he was wrapped up in Jared’s arms, back pressed to Jared’s chest. His body was limp and his ass was sore and he didn’t think he’d ever felt so well-fucked in his life. He’d never been a snuggler, but he couldn’t really move, and not just because Jared was clinging like a monkey. Besides, it felt kind of nice.

“I also was all quiet and shit when you were oversharing,” Jared murmured in his ear, “because I was _jealous_.”

Jensen smiled. “I accept your terms,” he said.

“My terms?” Jared asked. His voice sounded just as sleepy and slurred as Jensen’s did.

“You won’t be sharing me with every dick on campus.”

“Damn straight.” Jared’s arms tightened. Jensen wiggled his ass against Jared’s dick and smiled to himself as he felt it begin to thicken again. Jared’s hands slid down, one cupping Jensen’s dick and the other moving further back so his fingers could tease at Jensen’s hole. “Can I?”

“Any time you want,” Jensen said.


End file.
